German patent document DE 102 21 341 A1 discusses a method and a device for controlling the drive unit of a vehicle, allowing a cruise control in which operating states not desired by the driver are avoided. A setpoint quantity to be delivered by the drive unit is formed here as a function of a predefined driving velocity. The setpoint quantity to be delivered is monitored as a function of at least one operating parameter of the vehicle. A setpoint torque value is formed in the sense of regulation of a driving velocity in which the prevailing actual velocity is adjusted to the setpoint velocity value. The actual setpoint torque value is monitored as a function of the operating parameter values detected and is limited, if necessary. The actual velocity is adjusted to the setpoint velocity by the cruise control.